villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SAM
SAM is the villain in the computer horror game 7Days. It haunts an unseen and unknown person for seven, continuous days. Biography Day 1 A person wakes up in a bedroom without any prior knowledge of what happened to him or her. He or she leaves the bedroom and explores other nearby rooms. The person is unaware that a dark presence is watching them. While walking through a hallway, the person hears footsteps behind them. However, they don't see anyone. When the person enters a dining room, they feel a strange sensation. On the wall is "SAM" written in blood. The same name is used to open a chest in the kitchen. The person finds a key and uses it to unlock the door to library. Upon entry, they hear footsteps again but they still don't see anyone. After finding a black key in a bookcase surrounded by blood. They use the black key to unlock a black door in a passageway. The black doors leads to a strange room containing a white key. Suddenly, there is knocking on the door. Before the person can use the white key, they are greeted by a dark silhouette with white eyes. A piece of paper lies on the floor. It reads "It's not time yet". Everything goes dark and the person loses consciousness. Day 2 The person wakes up again in the same bedroom. After getting out of bed, they try to leave the room. The door closes by itself and is locked. The person searches the bedroom for another way out. After looking through a nearby bookcase, the person finds a book and opens it. SAM is writing in big, bold letters on white pages. The person realizes that SAM is the name of thing that is stalking him or her. Suddenly, knocking can be heard on the door and it unlocks. The person opens the door but they aren't greeted by anyone or anything. They decide to leave the room and directly to the hallway. After entering the hallway, the person notices that the layout has changed. The area has become narrow and there are only two doors. The first door is locked but they person manages to open the second door without any trouble. Inside the room is a wooden table with chairs and an empty cage. The person finds yet another key which lays in the one of the corners. After picking up the key, they are greeted by the sound of a Grand Father Clock. They leave the room and use the new key to unlock the other door. When entering the second room, it is almost identical to the first room. They only exceptions are a potted plant and another door. The door opens a moment later. This time, there is a room that contains the grand father clock and a long hallway. The person decides to walk through the long hallway. Two doors are at the end of the hallway. The right door leads to a room containing nothing but an empty cage. The left door leads to a room containing a yellow couch, an old TV, and a painting of a girl. The person enters left room but doesn't find anyone. Without warning, they experiences a strange aura. At the same time, the painting is suddenly coated with blood. They leave the room and heads towards a kitchen but leave after finding it vacant. Instead, they find a path of blood that leads back to the beginning of the hallway. Unlike before, a wall is placed directly in front of the hall. The person experiences another aura and finds a second letter lying on the ground. Like before, it reads "its not time yet". This causes the person to lose consciousness. Day 3 On the third day, the person wakes up in the same bedroom. This time, there is a note lying on a nearby table. According the note, the person must run and not lack back. After reading it, the bedroom's door unlocks itself. Day 4 Day 5 Day 6 Day 7 Category:Genderless Category:Stalkers Category:Dark Forms Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Omniscient Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Enigmatic